Unrequited Love
by 0-Jackie-0
Summary: Unrequited love is the hardest thing too deal with belive me i know. hermione grangers tale.


-1**AN- This is just a little dramione fic that popped into my head a little angst but that's how I was feeling lately I haven't written a HP fic before so I gave it a shot. I thought a one-shot was best seeing as I don't have the patience or talent to write a long fic. Hope you enjoy it x x Jackie x x**

He was my enemy. He hated everything I stood for. We had heated arguments every time we crossed paths. It killed me the day I realised that I possessed feelings besides hatred for him especially as I knew that my feelings

Were not reciprocated. Its true unrequited love hurts more than death.

I found out in my 4th year that I felt more for him eventually by the end of sixth year I realised it was hopeless to deny it any longer I was in love with him.

Seventh year saw the year that my heart would be seriously shattered the slytherins had made a wager with the Gryffindors that one of their own couldn't bed the virginal golden girl. Oh how I wish that Harry and Ron had not been drinking and had not had such high expectations of me. Of course the slytherins picked Draco Malfoy obvious there was only one rule the Gryffindor were not allowed to tell anyone especially me and were not allowed to interfere in Draco's advances which they agreed to. He was given four months I was sceptical at first however I gave into my emotions and started sneaking around with Draco. It was blissful I still can recall the happiness I felt during those three months. I should have known there was an alternative motive behind his actions, so on the seventh year graduating ball I gave in to him and lost my virginity to the man I thought loved me.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed and a feeling of loneliness as I made my way to the great hall I saw many boys looking at me strangely and wondered what was wrong I could hear gasps and oh my gods from outside the great hall and wondered what was happening the sight that met my eyes as I entered still haunts me today there projected on the wall was me having sex with Draco. I felt sick.

The hall fell silent as I enter apart from one voice his**. "Told you she gave up now pay up boy. I won the bet" **his smooth voice rang in my ears I could see many slytherins handing him galleons what shocked me more was when Harry, Ron, Seamus and dean handed malfoy money. None of the boys had seen me yet but as malfoy counted his winnings I was spotted. The smirk haunted my dreams for years the look of amusement and happiness in his eyes caused my heartache to deepen. He was enjoying my pain was giving him pleasure. **"Take a bow mud blood, many enjoyed our show. Too bad there won't be a repeat you were quite tight… But I suppose it being your first time ever I will let it slid" **he chuckled at the tears streaming down my face. The girls in the hall even the slytherins looked sorry for me, even some of the boys that had made the bet felt guilty what a way to remember your first time. **"How could you?? You said you loved me!" **I sounded pathetic to my own ears but I needed to know. He laughed right in my face and stepped closer to me **"easily you are a mud blood. You are to be used just like a slave. I did what was my birth right to treat mud bloods as I please" **I physically couldn't breathe how could I let this happen to my self? What had I been thinking when I thought he actually loved me yeah right. I saw Harry and Ron edge towards me Harry placed a hand on my shoulder I moved away from him **"stay away from me. I never want to see you again. Any of you"** this was the moment I Hermione granger left Hogwarts I ran to my room packed up my stuff left the gates of the school and never looked back.

I moved to America about two months after leaving Hogwarts. I never spoke to Harry or Ron again or anyone from Hogwarts. I became the most successful business woman in America owner/president of Granger international but I never forgot that day. The day I stopped loving, my heart became ice hard cold, I will always remember the look on Draco's face knowing that he had single-handily split up the golden trio. The pure satisfaction.

Unrequited love hurts the most as it is something you can never get over it is in your mind all the time it never leaves you until you die. Some may fear death but I would tell people that there is far worst pain than death for me death was my escape the pain finally ended.

**AN- I would really like to thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if it was good or terrible (like I think it is) x **


End file.
